Fuller House
Fuller House is the spin-off series to the 1987-95 American sitcom Full House. Overview Recently widowed D.J. Tanner-Fuller finds a few extra roommates in her sister, Stephanie, who is trying to be a musician, and her best friend Kimmy, who is the mother of a teenage daughter. Main Cast For the full list see here * Candace Cameron-Bure as D.J. Tanner-Fuller * Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler * Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner * Soni Bringas as Ramona Gibbler * Michael Campion as Jackson Fuller * Elias Harger as Max Fuller * Dashiell and Fox Messitt as Tommy Fuller Jr. * Juan Pablo Di Pace as Fernando Guerrero Crew Fuller House is from Miller-Boyett Productions and Jeff Franklin Productions in association with Warner Horizon Television for Netflix. For more crew members see here or here * Writer - Jeff Franklin * Producer - Kelly Sandefur * Executive Producer - Robert L. Boyett * Executive Producer - Thomas L. Miller * Costume Design - Mary-Kate Killilea * Theme - Carly Rae Jepsen * Composer - Butch Walker * Set Designer - Francoise Cherry-Cohen * Producer - John Stamos * Post Production Service - Headquarters * Equipment Company - Panavision Episodes For the full list of episodes see here * Season 1 - 13 episodes * Season 2 - 13 episodes * Season 3 - 18 episodes * Season 4 - 13 episodes * Season 5 - 18 episodes Notes In August 2014, reports circulated that Warner Bros. Television was considering a series reboot. John Stamos, who has an ownership stake in the show, headed up the attempt to get the series back into production. In April 2015, it was reported that Netflix was close to closing a deal to produce a 13-episode sequel series tentatively titled Fuller House with Candace Cameron-Bure and Andrea Barber reprising their roles. The report stated that Stamos, Bob Saget and Dave Coulier are "being eyed" to make cameo appearances in the series. Jeff Franklin is said to be the showrunner and executive producer, along with original executive producers Thomas L. Miller and Bob Boyett. On April 20, John Stamos appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live, confirming the spin-off series had been green-lighted. It is scheduled to premiere sometime in 2016 on Netflix, which ordered 13 episodes. The series will focus on D.J., a veterinarian and recently widowed mother of two boys (and pregnant with a third); her sister Stephanie, who is looking to become a musician like her uncle Jesse; and best friend Kimmy, who is mother to a teenage girl. The series will start off with a special episode featuring a Tanner family reunion. On April 21, Netflix confirmed John Stamos' statements on Jimmy Kimmel Live via a statement to CNN, which read, "As big fans of the original Full House, we are thrilled to be able to introduce Fuller House's new narrative to existing fans worldwide, who grew up on the original, as well as a new generation of global viewers that have grown up with the Tanners in syndication." The Stamos reveal left questions about whether the Olsen twins would be involved. On May 22, it was reported that the Olsens will not be reprising the role of Michelle. On May 28, Lori Loughlin confirmed that she has signed on for the series. Bob Saget and Dave Coulier have been confirmed to be returning; John Stamos will guest star as well and serve as a producer. On June 11, 2015, it was announced that Netflix is in the process of casting Danny's new wife Teri and Kimmy's ex-husband, Fernando. Teri is described as "an attractive, vivacious, and youthful 40 year old African American woman who has an appetite for Danny and isn't afraid to shower him with affection", while Fernando is said to be "inappropriately Passionate -- He is relentless in his attempts to reunite with Kimmy and maintains a close relationship with their daughter, Ramona". In July 2015, Netflix chief content officer Ted Sarandos said that it was still possible for Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen to return as Michelle. Dylan and Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit also confirmed that they would be making appearances as Nicky and Alex Katsopolis. Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen considered doing a phone call from New York for Fuller House but decided against it. John Stamos and Jeff Franklin contacted Elizabeth Olsen to play the role of Michelle Tanner but her agent turned them down. Part 1 of season 3 premiered on Netflix on the 30th anniversary of Full House - September 22nd, 2017. Part 2 premiered on December 22, 2017. On January 29, 2018, Netflix renewed Fuller House for a fourth season, comprising of thirteen episodes, which became available to watch on December 14th, 2018 On January 31st, 2019 Netflix confirmed that Fuller House had been renewed for a fifth and final season Trivia * The creators had been pitching this show to various cable and broadcast networks since 2007, but none of the networks thought it would be successful. It took almost seven years before a distributor, Netflix, finally stepped forward in support of the series. * When Fuller House began, it was 20 years since Full House has ended. * The Olsen twins won't reprise their roles as Michelle Tanner. Executive producer Robert L. Boyett said in a statement; "Although Ashley and Mary-Kate will not be a part of Fuller House, I know how much Full House has meant to them and they are still very much considered family, it has been exciting to see how they have built their professional careers, and I support their choice to focus on their fashion brands and various business endeavours. I appreciate their support and good wishes towards Fuller House." * Ashley Olsen's middle name happens to be Fuller, which is her mother's maiden name. * D.J. was originally meant to be pregnant with Tommy Jr. at the start of the show. * The Fuller House studio seats up to three hundred audience members * Juan Pablo Di Pace dubbed Fernando's voice for the Spanish and Italian versions of the show. * The Italian title of Full House (1987) is, "Gli Amici Di Papà". The title of Fuller House, is a gender-switched version, "Le Amiche Di Mamma". * During Full House the Address of the Tanner House was said to be at number '1882' (Jesse states this in Blast from the Past) but during the opening credits of Fuller House season 3 the house number can clearly be seen as '1892' and again in the episode Fullers in a Fog when the front of the house is seen (see photo). Media Galleries * Fuller House Screencaps * Character Galleries * Episode Galleries * Cast Pictures * Opening Credits * BTS * Costumes * International Credits Videos * Teaser Trailers Pages * Awards * Merchandise * References in Pop Culture For more special / unique pages see hereCategory:Fuller House Category:Images Category:Lists Category:Series